The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, method and program, and more specifically to an image processing apparatus, method and program that can display a region of an image in an enlarged manner, with an appropriate magnification depending on the complexity of the image.
In the past, in the case where an image is confirmed in an image processing device or the like, a reduced image of the original image is displayed so as to improve the visibility of the entire image.
FIG. 1 is a figure showing a display example of an image in a general image processing apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, an editing work region 21, where a key or the like for image editing is displayed, and a preview region 22, where an image to be edited is preview-displayed, are provided on an editing screen displayed in a display section 11 of a general image processing apparatus 1. A reduced image of the original image to be edited is preview-displayed in the preview region 22 so as to improve visibility.
JP 11-306374A and JP 2001-142602A describe technology in which a specific region to be edited is searched for by a user, from within such a reduced image that is preview-displayed. In the case where such a specific region is small, a range assumed to include the specific region is designated by an operation of the user and specified by a position of a mouse cursor, and the specified range is displayed in an enlarged manner.